geometry_dashfandomcom-20200223-history
Stereo Madness
Stereo Madness is the first level of both Geometry Dash versions and the first level to be rated "Easy" as of Update 2.0. Description Stereo Madness begins with a simple cube sequence, with almost nothing to prevent jumping. Later, the background changes from blue to purple and it becomes slightly harder.After that is a ship sequence, with wide room to fly. Then is a cube sequence with a purple background that soon changes red. The red background is generally considered the hardest part, as it has 2 triple spikes and is more unpredictable. The level is concluded with a ship sequence where you have to stay in the middle, as there are spikes on both sides. This is harder, as you have to rapid-tap. Secret Coins *The first secret coin is located at 50% immediately after the first ship sequence. There should be a sequence of four columns, the last two of which have holes in the middles of them. Jump the first three and slide through the hole on the fourth to obtain the coin, then jump back to the main route. Alternatively, you can jump just the first two, slide through the hole on the third and jump twice to obtain the coin and get back to the normal route. *The second secret coin is located at 75%, roughly midway through the cube section with the red background. After travelling upon four adjacent thin platforms, jump four times up onto a line of descending blocks which would normally be travelled beneath. To safely collect the coin, jump off the second to last block to avoid a short spike on the last block. *The third secret coin is at 98%, oddly situated above the main passage during the final ship sequence. In this final sequence, after avoiding the first roof obstacle, enter a small crevice just before the second roof obstacle. This will be identifiable because it will have large, faded, fake spikes, as opposed to the rows of small, black, real spikes found along the rest of the passage. The screen will shift and turn red to reveal a narrow upper section with very close-contained spikes. There is a safe break about three quarters of the way through, before one last spike section, followed by clearance to the third coin and an alternate finish. **Prior to Update 1.9, the third coin was much more difficult to obtain due to the fact that the passage contained spikes on both sides and forced the player to fly in between. The third coin's odd location was due to Update 1.6 and its introduction to secret coins. Walkthrough Trivia * Stereo Madness is the only level not to contain any manipulation portals or jump pads/rings in-level, even in the secret coin passages. * Reaching the end of the third secret coin passage is the only instance where the player can divert from the main passage and end somewhere different. *Completing the level takes 1:29. *This level has the latest third coin location, at around 98%. *This level has the latest second coin location, at around 75% *Out of the first 9 levels, Stereo Madness is the only level that did not change its difficulty in Update 1.9. *This is the only level out of all official levels that introduces two types of form portals, as it introduces the Ship and Cube. *Stereo Madness has the most triple-spikes in the original version. *Stereo Madness is the only level that has been physically edited since 1.6, since the third coin path was made easier in 1.9. **All other changes to levels post 1.6 have either been to fix bugs or to fill up empty areas. *Stereo Madness requires 78 jumps to complete, but you need to jump 2 more times to get the 2nd coin in the level. *Stereo Madness is one of the two levels to have a guide at the start of the level if you crash at the beginning multiple times. The other is Polargeist. *Stereo Madness is the first level to end with ship. Gallery StereoMadnessMenu.png|Stereo Madness on the main menu SM-C1.png|First secret coin (Cube) SM-C2.png|Second secret coin (Cube) SM-C3.png|Third secret coin (Ship) Cube05.png|Icon unlocked after completing in normal mode (Icon 05) Category:Levels